codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Dark War II Official Trailer
This is the transcript of the offcial trailer of Call of Duty: Dark War II. Translation Here's some explanation to help you to understand the trailer *Between " and " in Italic = what exactly happens on the screen *'Bold '= The person/entities who said the lines *Normal Text = the lines the character/entities spokes Transcript "First "Innovation Studios Los Angeles" text shows up on the screen. Then the screen shows a man inside a boat control room and he's being beaten and tied up on a chair. And then the screen switches into 2 Task Force 141 soldiers are sliding out of a falling building." 'Phantom: '''Have you got yourself into a war before? ''"Then "Activision" text shows up on the screen. Then the screen switches into the Washington DC and DC turns into a warzone. Then it changes into the Washington Monument. 4 Delta Force soldiers and the US President are going to enter a tank on the front of the monument." 'Soldier #1: '''C'mon get to the tank, we don't have much time. ''"Then the monument collapsed and hitted the tank and instantly destroying it" 'Soldier #2: '''Holy fucking shit! We cannot request another tank. Sarge, how far is the extraction point? '''Soldier #3: '''It's about 350 Meters from here. C'mon D.C is collapsing! It's not far, we procceeding on foot. ''"Then the screen switches into the Task Force 141 is chasing 3 trucks that carrying missiles. And they got into a intense firefight with the Krasnez soldiers that using armored cars. Then the trucks passed a bridge. After the trucks left the bridges, they raise the bridge." 'Soldier #1: '''The bridge is up, we cannot proceed. This whole damn mission is fucked! ''"The screen switches into a badly damaged aircraft carrier and 4 Delta Force soldiers are running to a chopper and avoiding some obstacle and falling aircrafts. Then the screen switches into the inside of a falling airplane and 4 Delta Force soldiers are got into in a intense firefight in zero gravity." 'Phantom: '''If you dont, consider yourself lucky. But anyone can be a victim of war, anytime, anywhere. ''"The screen switches into the liberty island. And the Liberty statue is fall to the ground and there are some missiles in the sky and some missiles are hit the sea." 'Phantom: '''War never takes forever, but it will never ends. ''"Then the screen changes into a warzone. A Krasnez soldier is been shot by a SAS soldier in the leg. He's drag himself away from the SAS soldier. Then the SAS soldier reloads his M9." 'Phantom: '''There's nothing we can do to stop the war. But there's many way to survive it. ''"Then a sound of a gunshot is heard. Then the game tagline "The End Is Near" shows up on the screen and followed by "Call of Duty: Dark War II" text. Then the release date and "PRE-ORDER NOW" text shows up on the screen."